


Bloodless

by Freedom_Calls_Us



Category: eruri - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, Fanfiction, M/M, Vampire!Erwin, attack on titan - Freeform, violinist!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Calls_Us/pseuds/Freedom_Calls_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> It was December. A freezing cold night that chilled me to the bone, the crisp air rendering all feeling in my fingers, which were covered in velvet soft gloves. I had been taking the trash out, shivering in my thick jacket, the hood offering little to no protection against the brutal wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! ^-^ It is a work in progress so stay tuned for updates.

     It was December. A freezing cold night that chilled me to the bone, the crisp air rendering all feeling in my fingers, which were covered in velvet soft gloves. I had been taking the trash out, shivering in my thick jacket, the hood offering little to no protection against the brutal wind. No wonder they were calling for snow. But the cold wasn’t the only thing on my mind. The darkness of the night made my heart pound and thunder in my ears. I could only hear the distant roar of cars down at the main road and my own heavy breathing, clouds of each heavy exhale puffing out in front of my face. Something wasn’t right. It felt as if I was being watched. Something made my skin itch and crawl, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up, tingling in response to the unknown presence out in the shadows.

      _It’s nothing_ , I told myself firmly. _Ignore it_. But I couldn’t. It didn’t go away. As I stride down my driveway on wobbly knees I notice that I’m walking faster and faster. My heartbeat is quickening rhythm and my forehead is breaking out in a cold sweat. Something definitely isn’t right. By the time I reach the trash bin and throw the trash bag inside of it, I feel nauseous. The kind of nauseous where I might fall at any given moment. As if there was a cue, hot breath blows across the back of my neck, and a low voice whispers quietly so only I can hear it.

     “Sing your song for me, little bird.” The voice is deep and it rumbles, making my blood run as cold as the air around me. It’s all it takes to get me sprinting full speed back up my driveway. My lungs burn and my legs ache in protest from the sudden burst of movement but I don’t care. Adrenaline surges through my veins and it drives me on, making me run as fast as I possibly can. The fear floods my senses and my mind, making me start to wheeze and almost hyperventilate. I don’t stop until I reach my front door and even then I fling it open and slam it shut, locking the doorknob and the bolt, stumbling backwards and falling with a startled yelp. Coughing and desperately trying to catch my breath, I lay there, dumbfounded and speechless.

      _What in the bloody hell just happened?_ I had no answer to my own question. My mind was blank and I briefly wondered if I was going into a state of shock. Hugging my legs to my chest and squeezing my eyes shut, I try to calm myself down, taking greedy gulps of air, my throat stinging. I am a grown man. I shouldn’t be this pathetic, scared of the dark and imagining things like some child. Muttering curses under my breath, I hoist myself to my feet and strip off my many layers of jackets. Hanging them up, I try my best to forget what happened outside. It must have been my imagination. There’s no other logical explanation for it.

     “Damn, I’m tired.” I growl out and rush to bed, crawling underneath the blankets. My heart still hasn’t calmed its frantic and heavy beats, the sound thundering in my ears rhythmically. It’s what lulls me to sleep, my eyelids becoming heavy until I finally sink into the comforting darkness of rest.

. ҉

     Sleep doesn’t save me for long. In the middle of the night, I feel something warm and wet touch my neck. Still cast under the spell of sleep, I let out a drowsy grunt, my eyes slowly fluttering open as my lips twist into a confused frown. That’s when I feel the weight on top of me. The hulking dark figure, and the realization that the stranger is pinning down my wrists. My eyes snap open and all at once I’m wide awake, gasping in air and frantically trying to fight back.

     “Get off--!” My shrill voice is abruptly cut off when I feel something sharp pierce the skin of my neck. Tears prick at my eyes from the fear and searing pain. I let out a helpless groan as I feel my own warm blood trickle out of the new wound. Terror floods my mind when a wet tongue laps up the crimson liquid and I suddenly understand.

    _A vampire?_ I had never believed in the stories and many novels and movies of the creatures, but in this moment, my doubts wash away. I desperately try to fight back, kicking my legs. The man lets out a deep growl and he uses his own legs to pin mine. I hiss in pain when sharp fingernails dig into my wrists and the fangs deep in my throat sink even deeper.

     “Stop…” I croak out, the disgusting feeling of him drinking my blood making me shudder. The tears sting at my eyes and blur my vision, trickling down my cheeks. Am I going to die like this, at the mercy of a creature no one believes to exist? Darkness starts to invade my mind, numbing my lips, forcing me to go still and simply lay there as he drinks the precious essence of my body. As I drift into unconsciousness, I catch a glimpse of his eyes, a sparkling teal bright blue.

  ҉


	2. The Newbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update, more of a teaser. ^-^

_Four months later..._

Ever since the night he was attacked, Levi has persuaded himself his blood wasn't drained from his body by a vampire. After all, the morning after when he fled to the bathroom, there weren't any scars or marks on his neck whatsoever. Nothing happened. _Nothing happened._

During these four months of constant paranoia and jumpiness, Levi's attitude has only grown fiercer. He's become snappier, harsher, more vicious in general. In the process he's driven everyone away. Well, nearly everyone. The only stubborn mule left is Hanji, who refuses to be pushed away and is as clingy as ever. Being colleagues at the University of Freedom doesn't help. Levi is the professor of the musical arts program, teaching students his own passion. Literature in the form of notes and keys and chords. Whenever he picks up his violin, his prized possession, he loses himself and bathes in the beauty of its song. His students can't help begging him to play for them.

"So, do tell, darling. What's in store for your slaves this semester?" Hanji inquires while taking shark-sized bites of a dripping, juicy burger. Levi is utterly disgusted.

"They're going to suffer as much as ever, of course." Levi snorts indignantly as he nibbles away at his salad, having lost his appetite from watching his colleague engulf the stack of soggy bread, tomato, too much ketchup, and something that somehow passes as beef.

"Ooh, how cruel of you. I can't wait to see them fleeing from your office weeping into their textbooks. Oh! That reminds me, have you seen the new guy who replaced Mrs. Robinson?"

"She finally retired? Good, that heap of dust and cobwebs could barely hold herself up. No, I haven't seen him." The hairs on the back of Levi's neck suddenly tingle and stand up, a chill traveling down his spine.

"I bet you'll be impressed-- Hey, there he is now!" Hanji squeals and points behind Levi.

He can feel the burning heat of the penetrating gaze. The familiar icy dread of fear, his instincts rearing up.

As he turns, the first thing he recognizes are two sparkling teal eyes.


	3. Surprise, Surprise

"Levi?" Hanji's voice is far away, as if Levi is underwater. Everything is muffled and slowed down. The only thing he can clearly make out is his own heartbeat, hammering against his chest and throbbing in his throat.

His face has visibly paled, eyes widening as he forces himself to turn around. All those months of persuading himself it was only a nightmare smash against the floor, shattering into minuscule fragments.

Now the haunting icy eyes in the past nightmares are matched to a face, to a body, to a  _person_.

In half a second Levi is on his feet, snatching up his lunch in his haste, muttering a goodbye to Hanji before he beelines for the exit double doors. Once he shoulders through them his feet act on their own, picking up speed, careening him down the sidewalk, breathing harsh and ragged.

At last the musical arts building comes into view. His chest heaves as he sprints faster and faster, so close to the private staff door on the side of the building. Before his hand can close around the doorknob a hulking dark shape whips in front of him. He slams against the person at a bruising speed, causing his lunch to go splattering across the ground, followed by him falling flat on his ass. Wheezing and gulping in greedy mouthfuls of air, Levi feels the terror pumping through his veins and invading his common sense.

A thick, gravelly voice speaks before he can compose himself, "You're awfully skittish, my little bird."

"Get away from me," Levi's voice is pitifully hoarse and small compared to the man's-- No,  _monster's_ voice. "Get away from me!" Yelling now, he hoists himself up to his feet, knees wobbling. He dares to meet the monster's chilling gaze. Immediately a crushing wave of fear knocks the wind out of him.

The man is insanely attractive. Enormous, the bulging muscles frightening to smaller Levi. This creature could crush his skull like a grape. It wouldn't take any effort.

"There's no need to raise your voice. I won't harm you as long as you behave." The monster purrs in a sultry tone, his voice similar to silk against Levi's ears. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I am Erwin Smith, your admirer. We have met before, even though it wasn't pleasant. Well, wasn't pleasant for  _you_." He chuckles at his own words, the corner of his lips lifting in an amused smirk.

Levi is unable to speak, his lips quivering, wishing he could sink into the ground and disappear. Or at least have a quick death so this creature from hell couldn't drain him dry until he's as wrinkly as a raisin. However, his defiant attitude can't help rearing up to show itself, even in such a situation.

"If you don't get away from me I am going to start screaming." Levi threatens, his stance tense and prepared for any sudden attack from this inhuman stranger.

Erwin simply shrugs his barrels of shoulders before surging forward and clamping his bear-like paw of a hand over Levi's mouth. Immediately the professor begins to release shrill and muffled shrieks, thrashing and clawing because his life depends on it.

The more he struggles, the weaker he feels, and he realizes Erwin is not only covering his mouth with his hand, but also a cloth. As he sinks into the lulling unconsciousness he begins to correlate the color teal with a stinging sense of dread and fear mixed together.

 


End file.
